The Forgotten Prodigy
by dragonwarrior316
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, the only son of the fourth Hokage and the bearer of the soul of the Kyubi is neglected by his parents for his sisters, who have the advantage of the fox...it's Chakra. Now, Namikaze Naruto, with the help of some of the strongest shinobi in the world, will rise to the top and become the strongest shinobi the world has ever known! Bloodline/Cold/Strong Naruto
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of a legend

**Hello guys, I'm back with a new story. A naruto only neglecting story. Now, this is a alternative universe, so Oroochimaru didn't turn psycho. I know this chapters short and the Kyubi thing is short.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"demon/summon speaking"**

 **'Jutsu'**

The night of October 10, a disaster had befallen Konohagure. The Kyubi, strongest of the nine bijuu had escaped from his previous host and was currently wreaking havoc on the hidden village. The attack had come unexpectedly and many lives were already lost. The shinobi and kunoichi were fighting for their lives to slow down the giant beast while waiting for their leader, the fourth Hokage to come their rescue.

Speaking of the Hokage, he found himself standing beside his wife in the hospital, waiting for his wife to finish giving birth to the triplets they were expecting. Minato Namikaze was already nervous, since Kushina, his wife, was going to give birth to their first, second and third child at the same time. A orange-masked uchiha killing Hiruzen Sarutobi's wife, releasing the Kyubi and attacking his wife didn't help either.

"Aaaaaahh" Kushina screamed, and Minato tightened the hold on his wife's hand. Soon enough, three babies, wrapped into blankets were being held by Kushina (Sorry but I don't want to detail the labor) "They're beautiful" Minato whispered, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Shouldn't you, I don't know...help the village from being destroyed or something?" Tsunade, the slug princess and the medic in charge of Kushina's labor asked impatiently.

Minato suddenly tensed and picked up the three bundles of life that Kushina was holding "What're you-..." Kushina was asking but the look in her husband's eyes told her everything she needed to know "I'm sorry Kushina, it's the only way" Minato said, with guilt clear in his voice "But why our children, why not someone else's?" Kushina screamed, not being able to hold back her tears "I'm sorry but how could I ask someone else to do what I, myself cannot?" And with that, the yellow flash disappeared.

* * *

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

The third Hokage had been leading the shinobi that were present with skills that showed why exactly he was known as 'the God of shinobi'. Suddenly, behind him, came his three former students, the three sannin. Oroochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade standing in a complete line "Where's Minato?" Asked the former Hokage when he noticed a yellow light come on top of the beast and the Kyubi vanished. "Quick, follow me" commanded Sarutobi and he sped off, followed quickly by his students.

* * *

MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

Minato had teleported himself and the Kyubi some distance away from the village to stop the casualties. The blonde quickly jumped off the beast ' head and summoned Gumbanta, the toad boss **"Holy shit Gaki, we're in some serious shit this time"** the toad commented in a deep voice.

"I know, but all you have to do is slow it down until the others get here" Minato replied and was answered with a grunt. Minato immediately got to work and summoned three altars and placed one bundle on each altar. Meanwhile, the toad boss wasn't fairing too good.

The Kyubi sent it's paw down, hoping to crush the toad. Fortunately, Gumbanta managed to bring his sword up in time to block the strike, but not without a few cracks. "Need some help, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked as he, and the rest kage-level shinobi reached the area. "Yes sensei, Tsunade, you, Sarutobi - San and Oroochimaru are going to use the four-corner seal and then I'm gonna use the eight trigram to seal the yin and Yan Chakra in my daughters, and the soul in my son" Minato replied shocking the others.

"So, you finally learn the meaning of being Hokage" Said Oroochimaru with a hint of pride in his voice. Meanwhile Gumbanta had been joined by Gameken and the two were holding the beast back. Minato nodded and he four shinobi channeled their Chakra and made the necessary hand signs ' **four corner sealing' and blue Chakra burst out of all of them to create a net.**

The net expanded until it was big enough to trap the beast " **eight trigram seal"** Minato called out and the Kyubi broke down into three parts, two parts containing chakra. One of the two went in Naruko and one in Narumi. The part containing the soul flew around a bit before going in Naruto, the son of Minato.

Everyone were thinking about how unfair it was that the poor kids had to carry such a burden from such a age "So, are you going to tell everyone about them?" Sarutobi asked his successor "Yes, I can only hope they will be treated as heroes and not the demon they carry"

 **And there's the the beginning of my story. Again, I know the first chapter wasn't anything special, but give it time and I hope it'll turn out good.**

 **Inspired by the prodigy namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2 Family is made with love

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **" demon / summon speaking "**

 **'demon / summon thinking'**

 **' Jutsu '**

It had been seven years since the Nine tailed fox had attacked Konoha. The village had recovered quickly and was now running as before. Life in the Namikaze compound, however, was very much different.

In the living room of the compound, there were four people. Kushina Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, and their two daughters, Narumi and Naruko Namikaze partaking in multiple family activities. Everyone would find this particular family moment perfect, if not for the pair of blue eyes watching the scene from the corner.

Narumi was the spitting image of Kushina, with he same colour hair and eyes, while Naruko had inherited her father's eyes and mothers hair. The only son and bearer of the soul of Kyubi, however, was the spitting image of his father.

"Pathetic..." Naruto mumbled to himself. What Minato and Kushina didn't know was that by focusing so much on their daughters, they had unconsciously neglected Naruto to such a extent that he had found new parents and siblings.

"I'm going out" Naruto said, not expecting a answer, before walking out of the 'hellhole' as he called it. On the way, he noticed how many girls would stare at him as he walked by. Occasionally, some girl will walk up to him (while heavily blushing) intending to ask him out, however, no one could muster the courage as one look in his 'dreamy ocean blue eyes' will cause the girls to faint.

Lucky for him, the number of fan girls had reduced immensely due to his 'inner fuzzball' Yes, he knew about the Kyubi. No matter what anyone says, Naruto is extremely smart and talented for his age, one would call him a once in a lifetime prodigy, of course, no one needed to know that fact except of his family in all but blood.

While walking, he didn't fail to notice the glares and killing intent directed at him by civilians and shinobi alike. 'Glare days' as Naruto called them, were some of his better days. Many of the days, some drunken civilians and shinobi will corner him and beat him to a inch of his life. He could fight back, but he figured those wastes of space weren't worth it.

Thinking of the beatings he got, he couldn't help but think of the day he found the only people he could call family without wanting go throw up, and met his 'inner fuzzball'

* * *

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

Naruto was running from the mob of angry lunatics who were out to get his blood. It was October 10, his birthday, the day the heroes were born, but more importantly, the day the demon attacked. On this particular holiday, many people, especially shinobi who are blinded by hatred, go on the 'demon hunt'.

Naruto kept running, but to his horror, he found himself staring at a dead end. With nowhere to run, he faced the mob and prepared for the inevitable, but not before saying "Why? Why do you hate me?"

One of them, a chunnin said "Why? Because you killed my sister you fuck in piece of shit!" And with that, they charged at the poor kid. They continued to beat him until he was barely breathing "I'm gonna kill him, I don't care if he's the son of the Hokage. I don't have anything to life for anyways" A old man said.

He moved forward, pitchfork in hand, with the intention to kill, but before he could strike, he was killed by a kunai that hit straight on his forehead instantly killing him. "What in the name of kami is going on here?" A black haired woman with her arm stretched out indicating she was the one who threw the kunai. Knowing that the woman was the best friend of the mother of the kid they were ebout to kill, the lunatics could whisper only one thing "Uchiha - Sama"

* * *

MINDS CAPE

During the severe beating he got, Naruto found himself blacking out and when he opened his eyes, he was in a place resembling a sewer. In front of him he saw what looked like a giant prison.

 **"So my tendent finally visits me?"** A loud booming voice roared out.

Naruto took a closer look and noticed the voice belonged to a giant orange fox with sharp teeth and nine tails floating lazily in the air. "Kyubi..." Naruto whispered to himself but the beast managed to catch on.

 **"Well, at least my tendent isn't as stupid as I thought"** the Kyubi snarled.

"So my suspicions were correct, you are sealed in me. I guess I really am a monster." A degected naruto said shocking the bijuu.

Kyubi snarled once more before saying **"You humans are so stupid it makes me want to pity you."**

The bijuu's comment infuriated Naruto as he thought it was mocking him "Shut the hell up you stupid fuzzball, it's because of you my life is a living hell!"

 **"SILENCE MORTAL! I commend your bravery, as it takes guts to speak to me like that, but do not put the blame on me. You humans do not even understand the difference between a prisoner and it's prison. I have seen your memories and I cannot help but commend you for keeping your sanity."** The Kyubi roared out.

After hearing this, Naruto put his head down so that the bangs of his hair cover his eyes "Why...why did you attack Konoha?" He said with a voice barely above a whisper

 **"I didn't want to attack this pitiful village, I was controlled by those cursed eyes"** Said the Kyubi.

"I see, so it wasn't your fault" Said Naruto before doing something the bijuu never saw coming, he put his fist up "I complain about being alone for four years, yet you have been alone for much longer then that, probably a century. From here on I promise that I'll get as strong as I can to make sure you, my first friend is never controlled again" finished Naruto.

Meanwhile, the Kyubi finally got over his shock. He stared at the first human to ever not look at him like the monster he is, but instead, a living being. He gave a fox - like smile before bumping fists with Naruto **"Maybe this won't be so bad. Guess you're waking up."** Were the last words Naruto heard before a white light overtook him.

* * *

 **(REAL WORLD)**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar white room, he looked to the right and to his surprise, he found Mikoto Uchiha, the best friend of his 'mother' looking back at him. "Are you feeling better now Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto took a look at himself and found himself covered in bandages, judging by how some of the wounds were still visible (even though the Kyubi heals him super quick) he must've lost alot of blood.

"I had to donate my own blood to you since those worthless doctors were saying they didn't have any spare blood. Hah, as if the largest village in the elemental nations doesn't have enough blood for a four year old boy" Mikoto finished, clearly angry.

"Excuse me, but how long was I out?" Naruto asked and Mikoto replied by saying "about 3 to 4 weeks" shocking Naruto. The blond thought for some time before asking "Did anyone visit me?"

Mikoto looked at Naruto sadly and the look she was giving told Naruto everything he needed to know "I know you're holding your feelings back" Mikoto started, shocking Naruto "I know you hold great pain no four year old should hold. Do you know, talking about it helps." She finished.

Naruto looked down before looking at Mikoto and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they started flowing freely. Naruto started explaining everything to her, from his neglect by the villagers and his parents to the constant beatings he had. He told her how his parents had forgotten him on his birthday (the day he took the beating) and had taken his sisters out to celebrate their birthday and the Kyubi festival.

When he was finished, Mikoto was downright pissed. She was about to march right up to Kushina's house and demand why she treated his son like he was dead weight, but Naruto told her how he wants them to realize their own mistakes and if they don't, they don't deserve to be his family.

After that day, Mikoto introduced Naruto to his two sons, Itachi and Sasuke, and Naruto loved them dearly...and so did they.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

After some walking, he finally reached his destination, the Uchiha compound. He greeted the two guards with a polite bow before walking in. He reached the clan head's room and walked in to find Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of the clan head of the Uchiha clan, and her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hi Kaa-chan, Itachi-nii Chan and Sasuke-nii" he greeted them. "Hey nii-chan, think fast!" Sasuke said before Naruto quickly turned around, his eyes changed their color from ocean blue to red and they got what looks like two in each eye, and he caught a kunai heading for him "Nice try Shisui-nii-chan" Naruto said before Shisui jumped down from where he was.

"Nice job naruto, you're getting better" Shisui said earning a cute pout from the five year old.

Some weeks after Mikoto had donated blood to Naruto, he found himself running from another mob of civilians. While getting beat up, he noticed he could see everything much clearer and thus, he managed to escape before anyone noticed he had activated the sharingan. After asking the Kyubi, Naruto found out that the bijuu had to purify the blood since Mikoto's blood was not able to adapt to the demonic Chakra.

By purifying the blood, the Uchiha bloodline was made possible for Naruto to activate. The bijuu also said he had unlocked something else accidentally but Naruto will have to wait before he can activate it.

When Naruto had unlocked the sharingan, he had immediately told Mikoto of it and she had told Shisui to help him learn the skills of the sharingan and of the shinobi. Itachi had also started teaching him when Itachi had the time and Sasuke trained with Naruto.

It took some time but Mikoto was able to convince Sasuke that Naruto had activated the sharingan at such a young age because his life was a living hell. Finally, Sasuke started looking up to Naruto as a brother.

"Naruto you should really take a break with all this training. You're gonna get stronger then me in no time if you keep this up." And it was true, with the knowledge of the kyuubi, and the mental link he opened for them to talk, the training under Shisui and Itachi, the help of the sharingan and Naruto's natural talent and determination, Naruto was as strong as a high chunnin, and growing stronger.

"Shisui's right, you should enjoy your childhood while you have it. Take the rest of the week of, it's your birthday the day after tomorrow anyways." Said Itachi

"Okay but you guys better come for my birthday. I'm pretty sure no one's gonna come for me anyways" Said Naruto and walked out.

 **And that's a wrap! This chapter was mostly about how Naruto was treated by the civilians, how he met the Kyubi, and Naruto's relationship with the Uchiha family. Next chapter will tell about Naruto's relationship with his family and the Uchiha massacre MUAHAHAH. So, what pairings do you guys want? Leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Academy and training schedule

**"Speaking "**

 **' Thinking '**

 **" Demon / summon speaking "**

 **' Jutsu '**

Sunlight shone on the face of one Naruto Namikaze causing him to wake up with a groan. Naruto's room was extremely plain, with a single bed, a table, a lamp, a clothing shelf, and a chair. The room didn't have any decorations, or even curtains in that matter. Naruto did some stretches before walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

After some time, he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, he opened the shelf and got into some all-black clothes before walking out of the room. "NARUMI, NARUKO, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Naruto heard his 'mother' shout, before the door to his sister's room opened and the his sisters ran out, fully dressed and ready to go to the academy.

"Out of the way, loser" Naruko said as she pushed Naruto and ran down. Naruto ignored her and started walking downstairs slowly. He took out a stick of pocky that he had sealed with fuinjutsu on his left wrist and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Naruto's 'father' and the fourth Hokage of Konoha asked as he made his way towards the dining table "to the academy" Naruto stated flatly. "But sweetie, don't you want to walk to the academy with your father? His 'mother', Kushina asked, a bit confused.

Naruto took a deep breath as he didn't want to lose his cool, he turned around to face Kushina and said "I have never walked to school with Hokage-sama before, why would I now?" Naruto replied in a monotone voice, before opening the door to the house and walking out, but not before looking at his 'family's' shocked faces and giving a smirk.

"Did...that just happen?" Asked Minato before turning towards Kushina and saying "He walks to the academy with us everyday, what would have made him think otherwise?" Narumi gave a snort and said "Father, I think you're getting old. That loser has never walked to school with us."

Narumi and Naruko were extremely jealous of their brother, as he seemed to be better then them at everything. They found it unfair as they were the 'heroes' that deserve that power. The only way to fuel their pride and keep Naruto 'beneath' them was to use their parent's neglect against him. They would say that he didn't deserve their love and that he was nothing more then a loser.

"Narumi, watch your language. He's your brother, not a loser" Kushina 'scolded' (which was mostly just explaining her princesses in a motherly voice) after she got out of her shock at seeing how little respect her daughters had for his brother. Narumi gave another snort but kept her mouth shut this time.

Meanwhile, Minato was trying to think of a time when Naruto had walked to the academy with him. Though no matter how mush he tried to remember, he could find no such memory. Instead, memories of a little Naruto asking him for training came up. When Minato and Kushina had started training Narumi and Naruko, Naruto had constantly asked for training, but they would dismiss him every time.

He remembered when he was teaching his 'princesses' how to tree walk, he was extremely annoyed as they just couldn't grasp the concept of the activity. Naruto, however, just by looking at Minato do the tree-walking, had easily understood it and before long, he was showing Minato how he could run on the base of a tree for an hour.

By seeing how Naruto was a born genius, something inside of the Hokage had snapped and he had slapped his son with all the strength he had (for a Hokage, that's alot) and Naruto was sent crashing into the house. Kushina had immediately blamed Naruto for it and after another slap on the other cheek, he was sent to the room without food for a entire week.

After that day, Naruto had stopped asking for training, hell, he hadn't even talked to them since then. "Am I seriously such a bad father?" Minato whispered to himself so that no one heard him.

THE ACADEMY

As soon as Naruto took a step into the classroom, purple blur rushed towards him and latched onto his arm. "Naruto-kun, how are you today?" One Ino Yamanaka asked. Ino was one of the few people who actually liked him for who he was, even though she knew about the Kyubi. Her father had explained to her how Naruto and the Kyubi were two different beings and how Naruto should be considered a hero.

After that day, Ino had founded the 'Naruto fanclub' where she 'preached' about the power of love and explained to other girls about Naruto being a hero. Though Ino used to be a major fangirl before, Naruto had told her how he only liked strong girls. And since then, Ino had started taking her Shinobi studies seriously, though she still had her fangirl moments.

"Hi Ino-chan, how are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine now" Ino whispered dreamily as she placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. After some time, Iruka came up and the class began. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Ino, who, along with Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji had no problem with his 'inner fuzzball'.

Academy went by quick, as always. Naruto walked out of the academy and noticed that his 'family' hadn't gone home yet. Judging by the scowls on his 'sisters' faces, they were forced to wait for him. Naruto decided to ignore them and walk towards his personal training ground before he was stopped by Minato.

"Where are you going, son? Aren't you coming home with us?" Naruto stopped for a second before saying "I'll be there in time for dinner, Hokage-sama" 'not that you'll notice' and walking off leaving a shocked Minato, a confused Kushina and two annoyed sisters.

TRAINING GROUND 14

Naruto reached his personal training ground. The reason for this training ground to be abandoned was that the ground was nothing but a clear field filled with nothing but grass, hence, not too useful for ninjas who need places to hide. Naruto immediately made 500 shadow clones and told them to start training. 100 on the taijutsu technique he had made by mixing the Uchiha style and Minato's own flash style. 100 on Chakra control, 100 on ninjutsu, 100 on fuinjutsu and 100 on perfecting the Jutsu that he already knew.

Naruto had sneaked into the Namikaze library and was able to copy many usefull Jutsu on a blank scroll. The **shadow clone Jutsu** proved to be most effective, as it trasferred the me,ores of the clones to the original user, thus, enabling the user to learn things two times faster with each clone. And since Naruto made clones in the hundreds, his abilities increased by leaps and bounds everyday.

After assigning all the clones their respective tasks, the original Naruto started on his physical exercise. While exercising, he couldn't help but wonder why his 'father' had suddenly taken a interest in him. Maybe he had finally learned about his neglection? Well, he's too late!

For too long he had been waiting to be noticed, and now, if Minato thinks he can get back in his life after years of neglection, he has another thing coming.

AFTER SUNDOWN

Naruto was going back home after a day of intense training. He had made many shadow clones and had made them **henge** into civilians. Those clones then had gone to the library and had read books containing information on fuinjutsu and medical ninjutsu. He had been doing this for a month now and he was pretty good in medical ninjutsu. Fuinjutsu, however turned out to be one of his strong points. Out of the ten available levels of fuinjutsu, Naruto was level 3-class 9.

Naruto had to tame the abandoned pathway to his home which was known only to him and Shisui. He stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of fighting 'wierd, no one should know about this pathway except of me and Shisui-nii-chan' Naruto though before deciding to investigate the noise. What was causing the nice made his breath slow down. There was Shisui, kneeling down with two holes in his chest and about 5 ninjas surrounding him

"SHISUI-NII-CHAN!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary. Anyways, I have made a poll to select the pairing for Naruto. Be sure to vote. Remember, the poll is on top of my profile. Messages will not count.**


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge is best cold

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"demon / summon speaking "**

 **'demon / summon thinking '**

 **Jutsu**

"SHISUI-NII-CHAN!"

He noticed one of the ninja go for the killing blow on the downed Uchiha, but before the Tanto could land, Naruto used a quick burst of speed to come between the attacker and Shisui. The blond grabbed the attackers wrist, and and twisted it with force no academy student should have. A sickening 'crunch' notified Naruto that the attackers wrist - bone had snapped.

And then, with a Chakra - infused punch, he sent the attacker flying into a tree, making a huge dent. "Who are you guys, and why the hell are you guys trying to kill him?" Naruto asked in a cold voice. The attackers stared at the kid for a few minutes, debating whether or not to kill the boy.

Finally, one of the five attackers rushed the blond in an effort to take him down quickly. The keyword being 'effort' Naruto easily dodged the strike that was aimed for him by sweeping below the strike. 'Judging by the sloppy strike, Shisui-nii-chan must have had tired the ass holes out' Naruto though. He then, with his hands, used the ground to push is feet towards the attackers unguarded stomach, causing him to bend over.

Not letting up the attack, the blond quickly took out a kunai from his leg pouch and drove it through the man's head, killing him instantly. Ignoring the sick feeling in his gut at being forced to take his first life, Naruto quickly faced the remaining attackers.

Wasting no time, all four of the root ninja rushed towards the Namikaze, intent on killing him. Naruto cursed to himself before making ten shadow clones without the use of seals. 'Let's get this over with'. The shadow clones rushed towards the attackers, intent on trying to stall for as much time as the can before they dispelled.

Naruto, meanwhile, rushed at Shisui "Shisui-nii-chan, don't worry I'll heal you" he spoke, a tone of desperation clear in his voice. He quickly muttered **healing palm technique** and a green aura enveloped Naruto's hands.

"Naruto...we both know it's too late" Shisui said in a voice that sounded forced. "No, I'll save you. I can heal you" Naruto answered quickly, desperately trying to heal his self-proclaimed brother, ignoring the steady stream of tears that were rushing down his face.

"Naruto, listen to me..." the Uchiha gasped put " These ninja are not regular ANBU, they are called ROOT and they belong to a old war veteran named Danzo." By now Naruto had stopped healing Shisui, regrettably knowing that he was not going to survive, and was listening to what Shisui had to say.

"The Uchiha clan was planning to revolt against the village." He continued. Naruto was shocked at the revelation but continued to listen. Shisui then closed his eyes and when they opened, his sharingan eyes had morphed into a four-sided shuriken. "I was planning to use my eyes to plant a genjutsu on the leaders of the Uchiha clan that would cause them to believe they had cancelled the coup with their own free will."

At that moment, Naruto turned around to see none other then Itachi Uchiha standing there with a bloodied Tanto and the bodies of the four attackers being burned "they had a seal on them which activated when I killed them, thus the bodies burst into flames." Itachi said in a monotone voice, not taking his eyes off of Shisui.

Naruto never noticed that his fully matured sharingan had been activated the entire time, he decided to ignore the feeling of his Chakra being drained and turned back towards Shisui. "Hehe, good that you decided to join us Itachi" Shisui choked out. "I'm guessing you heard the story as well?" He asked and received a nod from Itachi.

"Good...I think I know what the Hokage will make you do to ensure the village's safety. Remember, we are shinobi of the leaf and it is our duty to make sure this village continues to be safe." Shisui said as his breathing started to deepen. "Naruto..." he started turning to the blonde who was currently trying his best to not cry. "You can not let anyone have my eyes. When I die, I want you to have these eyes of mine. Can't have a missing nin roaming around with my eyes." Shisui said, the last part he said with a look to Itachi who had tears coming out of his eyes.

Shisui's eyelids started to drop. He knew it was the end for him. Before taking his last breath, he whispered "remember, I will continue to see the world through you" before darkness overtook him...forever.

Naruto silently took out a preservative storage scroll and sealed Shisui's body in it. He turned to Itachi and was shocked to see his weeping eyes had changed similar to Shisui's eyes were. "Itachi-nii...your eyes." Naruto whispered before he felt a sensation in his own sharingan eyes. "Yes, the Mangekyõ sharingan is awakened through huge grief of the loss of a loved one. We must bear witness to it." He then turned towards Naruto and his eyes widened slightly. "It seems I am not the only one who has unlocked it."

Naruto took out a kunai and used the blunt side to see his reflection. He was shocked to find out that he had indeed awakened the Mangekyõ sharingan. He's and Itachi's eyes now had a pinwheel in their sharingan, only Naruto's was much more thick "What will you do now?" Itachi asked the blond. Naruto thought for a moment before saying "I'm going to replace my eyes with Shisui-nii-chan's. I don't want him to wait to see the world through me." Itachi nodded before using **shunshin** to disappear in a swirl of leaves, most probably setting the Hokage's office as his destination.

Naruto stood there for some time, staring at the area where Itachi had stood, before turning away and walking towards his 'home', that was the least likely place anyone would disturb him...sometimes, having your family ignore your very existence has its pros.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Naruto sat on his bed in his room, a mirror in hand. He didn't get it, he transplanted Shisui's eyes last night and instead of the eyes being black, they turned back to his blue eyes. "Damn fox" he mumbled to himself. Well, that'll explain why he didn't need to adapt to these eyes. Last night, Naruto hadn't had a second of sleep as whenever he tried to rest, he was reminded of his first kill. Flashes of the ROOT ninja came in his mind 'Atleast I didn't see his eyes...or his face for that matter.'

He activated his fully matured sharingan, the three tomoes looking as if floating. He then activated his Mangekyõ sharingan, and the three tomoes morphed to resemble a pinwheel. But then, to his surprise, a four sided shuriken emerged from behind the pinwheel forming a new type of sharingan. "Eternal Mangekyõ sharingan" he whispered to himself. He remembered just a few days ago, he had heard Shisui talking to Itachi about it. Apparently, we need to transplant a loved ones Mangekyõ sharingan in order to awaken them.

"Shisui..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze had never understood why people say 'news spread like wildfire' only now does he understand the meaning. It hadn't been five minutes since had had come out of his room that he found his 'mother' weeping and being consoled by his 'sisters'. He soon found out she had been weeping for Mikoto, his true mother in all but blood. Naruto felt his heartbeat slow down at the news. Itachi had slaughtered every Uchiha, leaving only Sasuke as the last loyal true-blood Uchiha.

'There will be time for weeping later' Naruto though before he rushed towards the Uchiha compound to see Sasuke. No doubt he'll be having it the heaviest.

At reaching his destination, the place was unsurprisingly filled with civilians who wanted to console the last Uchiha. Naruto mentally scoffed, no doubt they just wanted to get on his good side. He took a hidden passageway through the backdoor to enter the compound. He rushed towards sasuke's room and felt a sharp pain in his heart at seeing Sasuke hugging his knees while sitting on the floor...crying.

"Sasuke-nii..." Naruto whispered and Sasuke immediately looked up with hope filling his eyes. At looking at Naruto, he immediately got up and latched on to Naruto like his life depended on it "Naruto-nii...they're gone, they're all gone. They died in front of me." Sasuke choked out and it broke Naruto to see the proud Uchiha reduced to such a state. "Sasuke, it's ok...I'm here." Naruto whispered as he wrapped Sasuke in a brotherly hug.

"He told me he had followed the path of darkness and hatred to get here." Sasuke whispered and Naruto immediately knew he was talking about Itachi "He said the only way I'll be able to kill him and protect anyone else if I take the path of light..." Naruto said nothing, opting to listen to him.

"Don't die..." he said shocking Naruto "I wont" Naruto whispered. "You tell anyone I broke the no hug rule and I'll fuckin' kill ya. Uchiha pride be damned." He joked and felt a weight lift off his shoulders at having the desired effect...

Sasuke laughed

"Come on now, it's my birthday and you have to come to the party. Heaven knows I'll be bored outta my mind if I have to sit alone in the sidelines while those spoiled brats have all the fun." Naruto said earning a nod from Sasuke.

* * *

NAMIKAZE COMPOUND

Naruto came down the stairs of the house to see that the guests had already started filling in. Jiraiya was the first to come. Followed by Tsunade, Shizune and TonTon. And before anyone knew it, the place was booming with guests who wanted to celebrate the birthday of the 'heroes'.

Naruto was sitting on a chair, waiting for one of his friends to come when he noticed someone approach him. Turning around, he came face to face with Oroochimaru, the snake sannin. Naruto quickly stood up and gave a bow "Hello Oroochimaru-sama, I'm glad you can join us today." He said.

"Kukukuku" Oroochimaru chuckled "You were always my favorite of the three Naruto-kun. The other two are too spoiled for my taste." Oroochimaru was the only sannin who didn't outright ignore him. He had taken to training him in the ninja arts and also made him the second and final semi-summoner, the first being Anko. Being a semi-summoner grants him the power to pick out one familiar of the snakes and being able to summon only him. Since he hadn't actually signed the snake summoning contract, he was free to sign another contract in the future.

"Thanks, wish the other sannin were like you" Naruto said. Oroochimaru chuckled before saying "in due time" and taking out a wrapped scroll. "This here contains a A class Jutsu, **Katon Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique).**

Naruto gave a grateful smile as he said "Thank you very much Oroochimaru-sama. I'll have it done by next month hopefully." Oroochimaru nodded before walking away. 'Wait till I tell Shisui-nii- wait, aargh. No getting depressed here. I gotta stay strong, if not for me, then for Sasuke'

Soon enough, Sasuke and the rest joined. Naruto got a few gifts from Saratobi Hiruzen, Shizune, Ino, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, and surprisingly from Shikamaru and Hinata (surprising for different reasons) everyone were enjoying when Minato got everyone's attention "May I have your attention please. I have some things to announce. First of all, I offer my humble sympathies to the Uchiha." He said, raising his hand towards Sasuke.

"And second of all" Kushina started "I, Kushina, may be heiress of the Uzumaki clan, though there is a tradition. A female clan head must make a male her heir and a male clan head must make a female his clan heir. Since I have married Minato-kun and have lawfully been made a Namikaze, I announce Naruto Namikaze as the heir of the Uzumaki clan." Her revelation shocked everyone, but no one more then Naruto who was debating in his head.

'Wait, Itachi was a loyal shinobi of the leaf. The only one who he listened to was...the Hokage. I don't believe it, it was all his fault! Wait, this may be a golden opportunity. Being a mere academy student, I can't do shit. But with being a clan head, I'll have the political power to have my revenge. Kaa-san , tou-san, Shisui-nii-chan, I'll avenge you.' Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the chance he was getting.

"As soon as Naruto is a genin, he will be able to take a seat in the shinobi council and buy a compound for his clan." Kushina finished. Naruko, being the doer of the two sisters, couldn't help but be angry. It wasn't fair! This loser got everything. The power, the strength and now, a whole clan. Narumi had a huge crush on Sasuke and seeing as how, he wouldn't give her the attention she rightfully deserved, rather, he made Naruto his brother infuriated her to no end. 'Look at that do be, giving off that smirk'

Narumi, however was the thinker of the two. 'Hah, so Kaa-chan and Tou-san finally decide to kick him out of the clan. No way this could work out for him. First of all, there are no Uzumaki left, thus, the clan will have only one person. Second, the clan requires a compound in order to have a place in the shinobi counsel and since the Uzumaki ' has no compound, he'll have no power.'

Everyone were shocked at the revelation, until Hiruzen started clapping, followed by Oroochimaru, and before long, every shinobi was clapping for the blond. The civilians, however thought this as a monstrosity. Their thoughts were how the 'demon brat' was going to get more political power then them.

As all of his friends gathered around him, congratulating him, Naruto's thoughts were somewhere else.

'Not long now'

 **And that's a wrap. So, what did you guys think of the new twist? Love it? Hate it? Every fiction gives one of Naruto's sibling the heir position. About time someone changed it took longer then expected, but I was busy. 100 follows, who would've thought? So, Harem is winning the poll by a landslide lol guess Naruto's gonna be livin' every man's dream. This is not yaio, Sasuke and Naruto are just brothers. Also, I couldn't help but give Oroochimaru that laugh. It just didn't seem right without it. I'll most probably put around 4-6 girls in this for harem. Lemons and limes? I haven't decided yet. Keep voting. Keep reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

**EDIT - Hey guys, i know it's been quite some time since I've updated this story but I'm back now. I'm gonna be changing quite some elements of this story. Those being :-**

 **Sakura will be passing**

 **Yakumo will not be in the story and team 8 will be canon**

 **Instead of Naruto and Sai being in a separate team, they will be part of team 7 joining Narumi, Naruko, Sasuke. Sakura and their leaders being both Kakashi and Kushina. More information as to why the exception will be made will be included in the chapter.**

 **Due to all these changes, i decided to re-write the entire chapter so be sure to read this. And without further ado.**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **" demon / summon speaking "**

 **' demon / summon thinking '**

 **jutsu (english translation)**

Today was the day, the day Naruto finally was going to get the full right of the Uzumaki clan head position. The academy had changed drastically in the last few years. The Hokage had increased the level of the academy, making it almost impossible for kids without proper ninja skills to graduate.

Naruto had already taken the test and passed with flying colors. First he had to spar with the instructor using only Taijutsu, in front of several of the clan head's and the Hokage. Then he had to perform the three basic jutsus, **Substitution Jutsu, Clone Jutsu and Henge.** Lastly, every student needed to show one separate skill, if the instructors are impressed then the student gets to pass.

Last year, the academy had made a exception and passes a student named Rock Lee, one of Naruto's best friend and a Taijutsu expert. Naruto would often train with him and his older clone, Might Gai. When you ignore the talks of youth, the green spandex, and have enough nightmares of the 'sunset of youth' genjutsu, as he dubbed it. The two aren't that bad.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Every kid who came from a clan had passed. And no civilian student had been able to do so, with the exception of one. A civilian girl by the name of Sakura Haruno had not only displayed incredible academic knowledge, but also had perfect chakra control as well as the skill to learn medical ninjutsu flawlessly. Something that no one but Tsunade had been able to display. Although her taijitsu was lacking, her talent in medical ninjutsu was enough to impress the examiners and pass her.

As he saw Sasuke come out of the exam room with his Konoha headband, Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of what had happened the day he had been announced the new clan head of the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

After everyone had gone home after the birthday party, Naruto found himself in his room. The day had been full of stress and Naruto wanted nothing more then to sleep, especially since he hadn't had any sleep the night before. Suddenly, Naruto halted and turned his gaze towards the ceiling. He continued looking there for a few more seconds before he sighed and sat on his bed "You can come out Itachi-nii" he muttered to what looks like no one.

For a few moments nothing happened, but suddenly a certain raven-haired Uchiha came to view "Quick as always otouto" Itachi stated in a monotonous voice. Naruto rested his head on the pillow before replying "I learned from the best" Itachi walked towards Naruto and sighed. "Seeing as how you aren't angry at me, you know why I did what I did." Said Itachi, causing Naruto to nod.

"How did the Kyubi take you having Shisui's sharingan?" Asked the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto smiled weakly before saying "Well, he took it really well, all things considered. He said that there are only three things that could prove to be a problem for him and now he had one of those at his disposal." One was the mangakyou sharingan, while the other was the Shodaime's mokuton, and Itachi had a feeling he knew what the third power was.

"Do you know something?" Naruto started, catching Itachi's attention once again. "Turns out, my two dear 'sisters' have four tails worth of chakra each, while i have only one. Though Kurama told me something interesting. He said, without his soul, his Chakra can never be controlled. That means I'm the only one who can control it."

Itachi stayed silent for a moment before saying "I'm surprised you do not hate me. I'm sure Sasuke will give anything to kill me right now." Naruto chuckled before saying "True, but I know why you did it. And don't worry, I'll protect Sasuke with my life, and that's a promise."

Itachi nodded and said "That's all I wanted to know. I have to go now, but before I do. Remember, I'll do anything to protect you and Sasuke." He then disappeared in the former of a flock of crows. Naruto chuckled before making his way towards the window "Never do that again before checking the windows." Naruto said before opening the window allowing the crows to fly out.

Naruto was making his way towards his bed when he noticed a red box, it was long and thin. He opened it to reveal a beautiful, black katana, it had a dark red hilt and the emblem of the Uzumaki clan one one side. When he turned the blade around, he noticed the emblem was that of the Uchiha clan. Naruto noticed a note on the side of the box, he picked it up and went through it "Happy birthday, Naruto Uchiha -by Mikoto Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. Remember, you will always be part of our family' and with that, the dam finally broke and Naruto finally let the tears that had been building up to fall freely.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

Naruto was brought back to the real world when he heard Sasuke's name being called.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Narumi Namikaze Naruko Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, Sai Shimura and Naruto Uzumaki. They are to be led by Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Namikaze" Announced the chunin instructor, Iruka Umino. 'Hatake huh, well that was to be expected. Those brats do love the wannabe Uchiha, and the Hokage thinks he's the only one who can teach Sasuke the proper ways of using the sharingan. Maybe i can learn a thing or two from him, i mean he is one of the top jonin of Konoha' thought Naruto, keeping his gaze towards Iruka.

"YES!" Shouted Naruko, jumping off her seat and onto the table. It took a moment to realize what she did, and when she did, her face gained a color that could put a tomato to shame. She quickly got back to her seat and muttered a 'sorry' causing the kids who had passed to chuckle.

"But sensei." Began Sakura. "Not that I'm complaining about being in the same team as Sasuke-Kun, but why do we have six genin and two jonin in our team?" She asked. Iruka nodded before answering "That's correct Sakura, the reason for this is that the team is filled with genin who will be targeted due to their heritage alone. Due to this, Hokage-Sama thought it would be more safe to provide more protection to one team rather then two seperate teams. To ad to that Kushina-sama and Kakashi are two of the best jonin Konoha has to offer."

Naruto lightly scoffed, knowing that this was all a ploy to bring him closer to his 'family'. The young uzumaki had noticed his biological father making attempts to get closer to him, although it was all in vein as Naruto had no intentions of forgiving anyone of them any time soon. However, the rest of the class was not so silent in voicing their opinions and soon the entire class was in a huge uproar, most talking about the unfairness of it all.

"Quite guys!" Iruka commanded "now then, Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarume and Hinata Hyuuga, led my Yuhi Kurenai" Shino and Hinata looked at each other and nodded while Kiba was groaning in frustration at getting the only two people with 'personality problems'.

"Team 9 is still last year's team. Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and...Akimichi Choji" Iruka was going to continue when a shriek made its way to his ear "NOOOOOO" Shouted Ino, crying Anime tears "Now now, Ino. Your team isn't that bad they're actually-" Iruka's speech was cut short at the sound of snoring. Everybody followed the voice to one Shikamaru who was currently sleeping soundly beside Choji who was still eating chips.

"Why me" muttered Ino. Iruka could've sworn he saw depression clouds in top of her head 'Is she sulking...' thought Iruka before shaking his head and continuing "Anyways, team 10 will be led by Saratobi Asuma. You'll meet your jonin sensei after lunch, so be sure to leave a good first impression. It was a pleasure teaching you all and I hope to hear great things from you all." And with that Iruka walked out of the room.

Naruto turns to see Sai approaching him "Hello Namikaze-sama, it seems we are going to be in a team together" Sai said with his usual fake smile. Naruto scoffed before saying "Drop the honorific, we're going to be teammates from now on. The most important thing for this team to work is that we see each others as equals. No one is above or superior to anyone in an way." Naruko scoffed at hearing his statement but decided not to say anything.

Sai, however had an entirely different reaction, he had dropped the smile and had taken a serious look "Danzo-sama was right, you're different then the others" Sai stated. Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, I get that alot"

Naruto knew that Danzo, a old war hawk used to have a secret organization called root which used to listen to him only, or so he thought. According to Danzo, his second in command, Fù had went behind his back and ordered that Shisui Uchiha be killed. Danzo had immediately executed Fù and informed Minato of the events that had transpired. Minato had ordered the disbanding of ROOT and the ninja be placed as regular ninjas, he had also ordered the security seals to be removed. Danzo had no choice but to accept.

Naruto still held a grudge against Danzo for Shisui, but at the moment he couldn't do anything but wait for the right moment. Taking out a small sealing scroll, the blond unsealed a plate of dango and sat next to where Sasuke was sitting. Not needing an invitation, the raven-haired ten grabbed a stick and started eating. "Sakura and Sai, you two are more then welcome to join us. I believe we should get to know each other as there is still some time before our jonin instructors will be joining us." The blond offered.

Sakura was ecstatic at the opportunity of sharing food with her not-so-secret crush, and hence quickly joined the two. Sai, however, noticed how the Uzumaki had not mentioned his sisters, one of which who was eyeing the dish while the other was looking the other way with narrow eyes. Deciding not to dwell on the matter, he accepted the invitation.

"Hey Naruto. I think you forgot to invite us to eat." Naruko stated, expecting her 'loser brother' to correct his mistake. On the contrary, Naruto ignored the Namikaze and continued eating causing a tick-mark to grow on her head. "Answer me when I'm talking, dobe!" she repeated. Suddenly, the blond uzumaki stopped eating and faced Naruko. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

It was safe to say that the silver-haired man hiding in the room just couldn't wait to begin teaching atleast one of his appointed genin.

* * *

Kushina believed her team was the most special of the batch. Mostly due to the fact that she had not only both of her little princesses, but also the last Uchiha, a girl who is told to have flawless chakra control as well as the adopted son of Danzo. Why Danzo had chosen Sai over the countless ROOT members he had under his control was unknown, but one thing was for certain, Sai was definitely special in some way.

Thinking of the sixth member of her team had her go into deep though. While Naruto was undoubtedly her son, Kushina couldn't think of a single time when the mother and son had even talked. Standing outside the door that led to the classroom, Kushina was contemplating the near future and how her only son would react to her suddenly trying to be in his life after being non-existent in it for years.

Deciding not to dwell on the matter for too long, Kushina opened the door to the academy class room to find lots of kids just sitting there, waiting for their new senseis to come. She spotted her new students and was happy to see them all, with the exception of her daughters, sitting together. "Team 7, meat me on the rooftops in fifteen minutes." She announced, masking her confusion of seeing her daughters being singled out. She randomly called out "Let's go Kashi-kun" before using **shunshin** to disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Moments after she was gone, a poof of smoke erupted in a corner of the room, indicating that someone else was there.

* * *

The six students reached the rooftops in their own ways. Naruto used **shunshin** to bring both himself and Sasuke to the rooftops. Similarly, Sai used a **shunshin** as well, the difference being that instead of leaves, Sai appeared in what seemed to be swirling ink. If the two jonin seated were surprised to see kids fresh out of the academy show chunin level skills, they didn't show it.

After Narumi, Naruko and a panting Sakura arrived on the rooftop by using the stairs. the jonin began. "Well, as you may or may not know, I am Kushina Namikaze and this lazy man here is Kakashi Hatake. The two of us are going to be the jonin instructors of team 7." Stated Kushina. "Now, I would like all of you to tell me your likes, dislikes and reams for the future." The red-head finished expecting her students to start.

"Umm, Kushina-sensei. Can you an Kakashi sensei go first so we know how it's done?" Sakura asked. Kushina sighed but decided to introduce herself. "Okay, My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My likes are my daughters, my husband, Minato...and my son" Said genin lightly scoffed "I dislike menma, rapists and bad ramen and my dream for the future is to make sure my team goes to the top as well as to find good suitors for my daughters." She finished with a fox-like grin. Narumi and Naruko just embarrassingly but their heads down and mutterd "Kaa-chan"

Kakashi, who was reading his book, glanced at the kids before starting. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have lots of likes and not many dislikes as for my dreams, well, i never though about them." All the genin sweatropped and Kushina gained a tickmark on her forehead but decided to not word her emotions. "So, who's next?" The red head asked.

"I'll go." Naruko quickly called out. "My name is Naruko Namikaze. I like ramen, my family and a certain someone." At this she stole a glance at Sasuke which all but the exception of Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto missed. "My dislikes are losers like Naruto and people who say ramen isn't the best and my dream for the future is to become hokage." The jonin noticed how both Naruto and Sasuke darkened their eyes at the mention of Naruto but didn't get to word anything as Narumi intervened.

"My name is Narumi Namikaze. I like ramen, my family, training and trying out new things. My dislikes are the same as my sister's and my dream is to help Naruko become hokage and later become her avisor to make sure she doesn't make some stupid decision like making ramen a holy dish." She finished and Naruko gained a sheepish expression while Kushina nodded sagely, agreeing with the decision to make ramen holy.

"How about you go next, Sakura?" The red hair asked and the pink haired girl complied "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are **(Glances at Sasuke and giggles)** My dislikes are Naruto-Baka for spending time with the person i like and my dreams for the future are **(Looks at Sasuke and squeels)**." Kushina sweatdroped at being appointed a fangirl but promised to herself that she would fix that.

This time, Kakashi put down his book and gestured for Sai to speak. "My name is Sai Shimura, the adopted son of Danzò Shimura" he began "my likes are drawing, Konoha and peace. My dislikes are people who are too loud, or people who are a threat to Konoha. My dream is to help peace be made forever." Kakashi nodded and gestured for Sasuke to begin.

Sasuke sighed before beginning "My likes are my brother in all but blood, tomatoes and udon. My dislikes are too many to tell and my dream, no, my ambition is to prove to someone that he can't control my life before i kill him." He finished and Naruko and Sakura gave out dreamy sighs. Kushina raised her eyebrow as she didn't know that Sasuke and her son had such a brotherly bond. Kakashi nodded, expecting this, before looking at Naruto who sighed before beginning.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, though I'll be legally and formally made Uzumaki some time after this meeting." At this, Kushina slightly tensed. "My likes are my brother in all but blood Sasuke, and my friends who I consider to be my precious people. My dislikes are people who can't see a person for who he is rather then what he holds, and a certain family. My dream is to bring the Uzumaki clan to its former glory, and to ensure fairness to this village." When he finished, he noticed that everyone was staring at him as though he was an enigma. They continued staring until Kakashi broke the silence.

"Well then, I'm glad that's over. I'm happy to know that this team will atleast be interesting, if nothing else" he eye smiled and the other jonin continued "I'm very much impressed by this team's dreams and dedication. You guys are dismissed, meet be back here tomorrow morning at 7 for our first survival exercise." All the genin were about to leave until Kakashi said "Oh, and you guys are not officially genin yet. There's a chance you may be sent back to the academy tomorrow, so i recommend you don't rush anything." Naruto silently cursed as he knew that the masked jonin was speaking directly to him. It seems that he wouldn't be able to legally change his name and move out of the Namikaze household until he completed the exercise.

It seems his revenge will have to wait.

 **And here it is guys. The updated chapter of my story. I hope you guys like this version more as i realized that by using Yakumo, i would have soon reached a writers block. Be sure to tell me how the story is so far and i'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 From the shadows

**Hey guys. I know you hate me for updating so late but i assure you, this time it wasn't my fault. I had been involved in a car accident and had my left arm bandaged because of it. I know i should update more, i also know that this chapter is small, but i shall try my best to do better for you guys.**

At the first sight of dawn, the soon to be Uzumaki clan head woke up to start his usual morning regime. Naruto found this particular time to be the most suitable due to the fact that not only does he have the pleasure of avoiding his 'sisters' but he's also able to get in some training with Might Guy and Rock Lee who also trained during this time.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, while Naruto was able to avoid almost everyone from his household, there was one who also started his day at the same time as the secret sharingan holder. That significant other was Minato Namikaze. Lately, Naruto had realized this his biological father was attempting to get back into Naruto's life and ,to Naruto's horror, he was succeeding.

Back to when Naruto had been all but adopted by the Uchihas, the blond had received a mother figure in Mikoto as well as found siblings in Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke. The only person he didn't have was someone to call his father and as such, Naruto craved a father.

Due to this reason and the fact that Minato was the only one who, at least to the extent of Naruto's knowledge, was sincere in his want to get back in the Uzumaki's life, he was close to being forgiven. While Naruto could bare to hold a conversation with the older man without trouble, he wasn't ready to call him his father.

"Good morning, Naruto." The hokage called out to the only other male living in the house on his place at the dining table while eating a batch pancakes that the maid had prepared for him. Naruto took the seat across Minato and replied with "Good morning, Hokage-sama." Before being served with another plate containing some oatmeal.

Naruto's words caused the Hokage to flinch, however he held his tongue. Minato knew that he had neglected his son to the point of almost permanently ruining their relationship, but that didn't mean that he won't try his best to right his wrong, and if that meant that he would have to endure himself being referred to so formally by his son then so be it.

Minato would wait until his son was ready to forgive him, and when he does, he'll be right here.

* * *

She hated him.

Ever since she was a child, she was always left in the dust by her only brother. Even though she had the help of legendary shinobi like Tsunade baa-chan, Ero-sennin and her parents, her brother still managed to not only beat her in everything, but also managed to befriend the one boy she actually liked.

Now if anyone were to be asked why Naruko Namikaze hated her brother, they would either say it's because of the fact that Naruko has yet to win a single spar, or maybe because Naruto was given the status of clan heir. While it's true that these two facts really served to add fuel to the fire of hatred burning in her soul, but the roots of her hatred dig much deeper.

Besides, why would she hate him so much for being declared as the clan head of the Uzumaki clan, when her sister, Narumi, had been declared as the clan head of the Namikaze clan. Not that it mattered to her anyways, since she wanted to be Hokage and being a clan head wasn't exactly on her "to do" list.

No, Naruko would never admit that her seeds of hatred had been sown by petty jealousy. It seemed that her brother would learn everything before her. While she would suffer for weeks, sometimes months to perfect the simplest of techniques despite having a multitude of teachers teaching her, Naruto would perfect them by just watching her 'attempt' to do it in mere days, sometimes less.

What angered her even more though, was the fact that her parents didn't like him learning techniques that were meant for her, yet he still went on to learning them. On one occasion, she even remembers her father slapping that damned brother of hers due to, as she saw it, interrupting her and her sister's learning time.

Yes, Naruto had managed to flawlessly perform the tree-walking technique at that occasion, but why didn't he see that the Namikaze princesses, the heroes of Konoha and the daughters of two legends needed the attention of every strong teacher, especially their parents. Her father had apparently felt bad for slapping him and had immediately called off training for that day. A pity too, because she, atleast in her mind, was sure that she would've been able to perfect the technique herself that day if it wasn't for Naruto.

Even till this day, her brother taunted her. Not only was he placed on the same team as her and her sister, but he had also won them over by acting so...accepting. He dared to demean her in front of Sasuke-kun and also made her lose an opportunity of having lunch with him. It's okay though. While it's true that in the past she has been outmatched in every way possible, it doesn't mean that she won't beat Naruto someday.

And if she isn't able to, she'll just tell her mother to remove that pest from her team. Kushina hadn't said no to her ever before. Why would she start now?

* * *

Reaching his desired training ground, Naruto took a seat under the shade of a large tree before removing a scroll from his person and proceeding to read the contents. The blond had already finished with a light warm up session with Guy and Lee and was now looking forward to some quality reading before his apparent teammates show up.

Suddenly, Naruto spoke "I never got the chance to thank you Kakashi-san. Or should I say Inu-san?" In a moment, the named silver haired jonin appeared in front of Naruto. "So you sensed me, huh?" Earning a silent nod from the blonde, Kakashi continued "You don't have to thank me. On the contrary, it should be me thanking you. I've seen the way you look at the rest of your family, it's a surprise you don't look at me the same way since I haven't been there for you either."

Naruto calmly rolled the scroll before stating "No, Kakashi-san. I am well aware that you haven't been there for me, at least in person. However, I am also aware of the fact that without your protection I would've been dead years ago, also the fact that without you providing me with food, money and clothing on nights when I was locked outside the Namikaze mansion, I would've starved years ago."

"I understand that you couldn't have been seen with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, especially since you possess a sharingan, the only known tool able to control a being of such power" The blonde continued, ignoring the witty remark the bijuu sealed inside of him made. "Disregarding the danger, you still helped me in any way you could've and for that you have my thanks." He finished.

Kakashi just stood there, staring at the blond, looking for any signs of deceptions. When he found none, he gave a small, unseen smile before saying "It's nice to confirm that you're more mature then I thought you would've been. I regret that I wasn't able to become the older brother to you that I should've been, although I did get a nickname from you, didn't I?" At this, Naruto stared at the jonin with hidden awe. While it was true that he tended to refer to Kakashi as the 'Uchiha wanna be', he only used to do it when in private or with his Uchiha family. The fact that the copy nin was informed of such a little known fact was proof of his skills

Suddenly, the future Uzumaki head sensed Sakura's chakra signature coming towards them. Kakashi seemed to notice it too as he instantly jumped on the tree "You know, you should give your father a chance. He's sincere on his request of you forgiving him." Naruto flinched slightly, but nodded nonetheless. "Anyways, see you in three hours. Oh, and you might want to attempt to get along more with your peers." And with that the jonin disappeared, leaving the genin with a lot to think about."

In less then five minutes, Sakura reached the training ground. "Good Morning, Naruto." She greeted the blond, not really expecting an answer. However, to her shock, Naruto responded with "Good Morning, Sakura." Not wanting to waste an opportunity of getting to know the best friend of her crush, she stated. "So I guess Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet. Hopefully he'll be here soon." She was even more shocked to hear Naruto chuckle, as if knowing something she didn't.

If only she knew.

 **And that's a wrap. As i said, I know this chapter isn't too long, but the next chapter shall be much longer when compared to this. As usual, be sure to follow, favorite and review. Je Na**


End file.
